


Behind Closed Doors

by Amethystfairy1



Series: My FF.net reposts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Fallen Angel!England, Faye!Norway, I wanted to use both, Mischief, Revenge, School Bullies, Spooky, Urban Fantasy, sorta - Freeform, spoopy, vampire!Romania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Valentin, Arthur, and Lukas are the school freaks. Bottom of the totem pole, they are so often ridiculed by the three popular kids, they finally snap. They decide that it's time they had their fun, and decide to invite their tormentors to a midnight meeting, where they reveal that the rumors spread about them may be more than insults and appearances. In a plot for some devilish revenge, they reveal that some things just belong behind closed doors.
Relationships: England & Norway & Romania (Hetalia)
Series: My FF.net reposts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> On my continuing quest to reupload any stories I'm particularly fond of from my FF.net account to my Archive account, I have stumbled across this little gem I forgot I even wrote, so here it is, edited and polished up so I can be proud to have it up here with my other works. Please enjoy!

"So to call this meeting to order, what happened to you today, Lukas?"

Valentin, Arthur, and Lukas all donned their green and white school uniforms and sat in their club room. It was to the very back of the school, and almost none of the students except them knew it was there. The teachers were aware of it, but they'd cast spells to make sure that whenever one of them came close to going inside without them preparing, they would suddenly recall they had an urgent meeting and go rushing away.

"I got thrown in a dumpster by Sadik," Lukas grumbled.

Purple curtains darkened the entire room, and red, white, and icy blue runes swam through the air. The caldrons that littered the room were bubbling, some at incredible heat, others radiating intense cold.

The three of them were gathered in the dead center of the room. They'd bewitched it to be much larger than it appeared from outside. It was now a sweeping gothic ballroom with three large chandeliers and eerie wall sconces.

Cases of jars filled with all sorts of things for Arthur's potions lined the wall. The ground, carpeted with purple, black, and red, spun intricate patterns throughout the space. The walls were painted with distorted images of demons, trolls, fairies, angels, and vampires. The chandeliers were filled with Vali's pet bats, and Lukas's collection of magic texts was stacked in another dusty corner. The walls were lined with bookcases filled with ancient books they'd all worked together to get, shrunken heads and skulls decorated the flat surfaces at the top of the cabinets. It was the only place in the entire school the trio felt comfortable. 

At home. Relaxed. Safe. 

All three of them were bullied, laughed at, and none of them seemed to react.

Of course, it still hurt, but they would simply make it back to their 'small' club room in the back of the school and feel all was right again.

Currently, the three were seated in a triangle, each in a large stuffed red velvet armchair with a small coffee table in the center.

"How about you, Vali?" Lukas's ghostly voice asked.

Valentin rolled his eyes as he reached up, brushing at his long, angled cut brown hair, knocking a few glittery strands to one side.

"Elizabeta rigged my desk; the second I opened the drawer I got a glitter cannon to the face. Then she started laughing about how I was an escapee from the set of Twilight and the whole class joined in." He growled, crossing his legs and leaning his elbow upon his armrest.

"Arthur?"

"Alfred walked up behind me and slammed my face down into the vat of red slop the lunch ladies call food."

"Ouch," Vali commented.

"That's one way of putting it." Arthur replied.

"I'm getting bloody sick of putting up with them! Do they not understand that if we agreed to do so, we could destroy all three of them!? We've got my vote to teach them a lesson!"

Arthur yelled, standing up and slamming his hands down on the armrests of his chair.

Vali rolled his eyes.

"If we do that, we'd expose ourselves. What do you think they'd do to us if they found out we actually are what they tease us to be? Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to take a bite out of those jerks!? But no, I control myself, and so should you."

He replied, managing to stay levelheaded.

"Not to mention that if word really gets out, we'd have to run away forever or wind up in an experimental facility. It's mystery meat to the face or going home to the shadows before anyone catches wind of us existing. And that second one is certainly no fun." Lukas pointed out before standing and walking off to his corner, falling onto a blood-red and gold-trimmed chaise, kicking up his feet, and reaching for a text on summoning ice trolls.

Valentin stretched and yawned, stretching his arms into the air.

"This whole 'sleeping through the night' thing isn't resting to well with me."

He grumbled.

"Well, take a nap! You've done it before! I've already used my abilities to get us out of going to the rest of classes for the day. Snuck into to each room and used three of my feathers to make magical decoys for each of us! You're welcome!" Arthur said snidely as he walked over to one of his caldrons, taking up the large wooden spoon and beginning to stir the concoction.

When he removed the spoon, it was on fire. Pink fire.

Vali started laughing hysterically, and Lukas kept his eyes down as Arthur screamed and began waving the spoon around, trying to put the flames out.

"Oy! Lukas! Could use a little help here, you git!" He yelled.

Lukas sighed and waved his hand, muttering a few words. A beam of glittering ice shards and snowflakes shot from his hand and struck the end of the spoon.

Instantly, the end of the spoon was frozen in a block of ice.

Vali nearly fell off his chair laughing as Arthur waved the ice cube tipped spoon around.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" He screamed.

Vali's laughter subsided as an idea suddenly dawned on him.

"Hey, guys!" He cried out excitedly, running over to Arthur.

"I have a great idea for our next challenge!"

"Let's hear it." Lukas sighed, shutting his text and walking over. The three of them were gathered around the cauldron as Vali spoke.

"Why don't we show them who we are?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm perfectly happy not adding 'fairy boy' to my resume. And it's faye before anyone even says anything. There's a difference."

"Same here, I'm not to eager too start getting asked to give flights around the school."

"Not like I need to be teased about drinking blood anymore but, what if we showed them our power?"

The bubbling of the caldron haunted the background of their discussion.

"You mean to scare the fight out of them?" Arthur asked, an evil grin coming over his features.

"That sounds pretty good...spook them so badly they won't want to come within fifteen feet of us..." Lukas spoke, like the sound of this plan.

"Hmm..."

All three of them smiled to each other, and over the bubbling caldron, the magic trio began to plan for revenge.

_**The Next Day** _

Alfred barged into the lunchroom and went hurtling across the room to the table where his two friends were sitting.

"Dudes! Sorry, I took so long! The Vampire stopped me in the hall!" He exclaimed.

"He did? What did you and Mr. Sparkles talk about?" Sadik asked.

Elizabeta giggled, "I got him good with a glitter cannon yesterday, didn't think he'd be stirring up trouble so soon." She laughed.

Alfred shrugged as he dropped his backpack to the ground and took a seat.

"Dunno what it is, but he gave me this."

He placed a plain black envelope on the table.

"Well, open it then!" Sadik ordered.

Elizabeta took up the letter, slitting her long fingernails under the paper, she tore the top off and pulled out a small note. It was signed by all three of the magic trio.

"We've got a little something to show you. Come to our club room tonight at midnight. Unless, of course, you're scared of the dark."

Elizabeta read aloud.

Sadik cackled.

"They want to try and scare us with a little note! I'll bet they aren't even there if we go tonight!"

"So we shouldn't do it? We could get into a lot of trouble, sneaking in after hours." The female of the group murmured nervously.

"And let them think they scared us just with a creepy letter!? No way! The hero never backs down when the monster asks for a fight!" Alfred cried.

At the other end of the cafeteria, Lukas, Valentin, and Arthur all sat at their small corner table. Valentin looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes.

"This sleeping at night thing sucks..." He moaned.

"You want me to use a little flick of the wrist to get you out of our next class? You could go back to the club room and rest, you need it." Arthur suggested worriedly.

Valentin shook his head as he stifled a yawn. "Can't...need to get my grades up or my brother will kill me...well...kill me again. Thanks anyway..."

"No problem, let me know if you change your mind. I can always change our grades too." Arthur said mischievously.

"Didn't we agree not to use magic to cheat?" Lukas asked in his airy voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur grumbled unhappily, he remembered all too well that conversation.

Valentin glanced over at their bitter enemies table.

"I think they got the message."

Arthur smirked.

"Everyone on board with this, right?"

"Indeed, I can't wait to get at Eliza...I wonder what she would..."

"We want to scare them, not traumatize them for life." Arthur hissed, flicking Vali in the forehead.

"I know, it's just a thought that goes through my head whenever I'm thinking of something like this...I can't help it..."

Lukas had choked down his lunch already and looked from one of his friends to the other, then back again several times.

"I know I'm not usually to type to say things like this, but this is going to be awesome."

"Now you're talking!" Vali exclaimed, slapping the edge of the table several times in a rhythm.

"Brilliant! Now, let's start talking about our attack strategy..."

**_Midnight_ **

Alfred swept his flashlight in a smooth arc across the hallway, lifting it up to shine on the sign on the door.

"Magic club. Here we are." Alfred said in a matter of fact tone.

Elizabeta swallowed hard.  
"This is getting a little weird guys. Don't you feel it? It's really cold in here. And it's supposed to be September! It's never _this_ cold." She murmured, hugging herself.

Sadik laughed.

"A little bit of a draft never stopped me." He walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Oy! Freak shows! We're here!" He shouted as he pushed the door open.

His next insult died in his throat at what he saw.

The full gothic ballroom, with the monstrous paintings and dimly flickering wall sconces. Bubbling caldrons fizzled and popped, and ancient runes wove their way through the air above them.

"Holy..." Alfred trailed off as they entered the room.

Elizabeta shrieked when the door was slammed shut behind them.

"The door!" She wailed.

"Calm down. They're just trying to freak us out." Sadik said, waving a hand in her direction.

"Oh, look who finally showed up." An eerie voice echoed through the space.

Alfred stared into a bubbling caldron as the voice continued.

"You know, I was thinking you weren't going to come."

They all whirled to see Lukas reclining comfortably on his chaise, a tome on witchcraft in one hand. He donned all blues, with a sailors hat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Alfred demanded.

Lukas smirked and waved his hand.

The three visitors all backed away in horror as he rose slowly up into the air, icy winds swirling around him, lifting him off of the chaise and gracefully over to them.

His black shoes tapped on the floor as he landed only a yard from the offenders who had come to their doorstep, still holding his text in a relaxed grip.

"Oh, I just find clothes that match my magic to be more comfortable.

He mumbled as he tucked a strand a hair behind her ear, purposely revealing the pointed tip.

"How did you do that!? Fly! No strings? Where are the wires?"

Lukas huffed in an amused tone.

"Strings and wires? Who needs those when you're a faye?"

"Dude. You're a fairy?"

Lukas felt a twinge of annoyance, tightening his jaw slightly.  
"No. Not a fairy. _Faye_. There's a difference. Fairies are only a few inches tall and have wings. I'm a faye, a human-sized race without wings. Not that that stops me from flying."

Lukas snapped his fingers again, and the wind returned, he lifted off of his feet, hovering.

"That's insane! You're insane!" Elizabeta shouted.

Lukas put a finger to his lips. "Be careful, or you might wake Valentin. He has a hard time sleeping at night, and he's finally fallen asleep. If you wake him, he won't be happy."

That was when, on the signal, the silhouette on the chandelier rustled.

"Uh-oh, too late," Lukas said a half-smile on his face as the bats on the chandelier swooped from it, along with a certain vampire.

"No way..." 

Valentin dropped from the chandelier to the ground, unwrapping his leathery bat wings from around his shoulders.

They spread out behind him as he stepped up to them, red overcoat open to either side, revealing his clothes underneath to be a white dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. He wore heavy boots and had a small hat on his head, he rubbed one eye irritably, running his tongue over his sharpened incisors.

"Which one woke me?" He demanded, flashing fangs, scarlet eyes aflame.

"Eliza did." Lukas deadpanned.

"Eep!"

Valentin grinned.

"You know, I've been wondering for a long time what your blood would taste like? Females are always sweeter, you know." Valentin said as he licked his lips.

Elizabeta backed away as Alfred stepped forward.

"The hero never backs down!" He exclaimed as he swung a punch as Valentin.

Vali caught his fist and grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

"Hmm...I suppose I can do with you first." He said this as if he were examining items on a dinner menu.

Flapping his wings, he took off, dragging Alfred into the air and hooking him by the back of his belt onto the chandelier.

"Help!" Alfred wailed as he flailed, swinging from the chandelier.

"Now, now, is this the way gentlemen should treat their guests?"

Arthur appeared in the single wide window, black angel wings spread wide.

He donned a black leather jacket, a white tee-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a kerchief with the union jack.

"We're just having fun!" Valentin exclaimed, lazily dipping a wing and doing a mid-air spin.

By now Sadik had bailed, sprinting to the door, ripping it open, and running off down the hallway with screams of,

"Monsters!'

Elizabeta, on the other hand, was trapped.

She was backing away from Lukas's, who was slowly advancing on her. She felt the back of her legs hit something and let out a shriek as she tumbled onto the same chaise Lukas had been lounging on earlier.

Lukas stood over her with that same emotionless face before turning and pointing at the doorknob, Sadik had slammed the door shut behind him.

A flurry of snowflakes and blue sparks shot from his hand and struck the knob, freezing it solid.

Now the only way out the room was the window and the three-story drop.

Arthur came gliding to the ground from the high ledge of the window and landed smoothly on his feet, his black wings ruffling as Alfred flailed up above.

"Let me down!"

Valentin was circling like a fanged, winged, shark.

"Let me think..." Valentin began, purposely drawing out the words.

"Vali..." Arthur said in a warning tone.

Valentin huffed.

"Fine."

He seized Alfred by the back of his bomber jacket and unhooked him from the chandelier, dropping down and depositing him in an untidy heap to the floor.

Lukas wandered from the chaise, where he'd been glaring at Elizabeta, over to his friends.

"What now?" He asked in his wispy voice.

"We could have a..."

Valentin began eagerly.

"No, there's a carton of your low cal substitute in the icebox," Arthur muttered, waving a hand at Vali, who deflated as if disappointed.

"I want to test a spell I've been reading in my text on a living creature. I was going to get a rat, but they're close enough." Lukas suggested.

"But I wanted to test my potions on them!" Arthur grumbled.

"We could split them. There's two left, after all." Lukas replied.

"But then what do I get?" Valentin whined childishly.

"You could always try and catch Sadik." Arthur snickered.

"But I said I wanted the girl! We all agreed that I would get the girl!" Valentin pouted.

Elizabeta was frozen, still sitting on the chaise, and Alfred was on his feet and edging slowly toward her.

"Let's get out while they're arguing."

"R-R-Right..."

The duo edged towards the door while the three magical beings they'd been picking on for years bickered like schoolchildren.

They reached the door, and Elizabeta struggled with the knob.

"It's frozen solid!"

She hissed.

"Move!"

Alfred shoved her away and gripped at the knob, twisting at it with all his might. No matter what, his hands kept slipping, unable to cause the knob to twist.

"Going somewhere?"

A dark shadow cast over the two humans, who instantly spun around, shrieking and dodging away from the door just to put distance between them and the feathery teenager who had walked over to them.

Arthur's green eyes glittered as golden runes circled in the air.

"W-What are you?" Alfred spat out the question.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and Valentin gave a laugh that in any other situation would have been deemed cheerful. But right now, it sounded downright creepy.

"Don't you always call me a vampire?" He asked.

"I do recall you even blasted me with a glitter cannon. You all seem to hate us. I don't understand why."

Arthur chuckled.

"When we found out we were going to get to go to a human school, we were so excited. Remember?"

Lukas gave a soft nod. "I believe I thought it would be fun to befriend humans."

Elizabeta was visibly shaking. "Would it help we said we were sorry?"

Valentin burst out laughing again, and Eliza couldn't take her eyes off of the sharpened fangs protruding from his gums.

"Our entire school lives are a living hell thanks to you, and you think that you can make it better by saying sorry?"

Alfred swallowed hard; his throat was becoming increasingly dry.

Arthur crossed his arms.

"You know...I think that, while this has been quite an enjoyable get-together, we ought to get some rest."

"Rest?" Valentin looked at him dubiously.

"I didn't get to test my new curse..." Lukas murmured.

Arthur clapped his hands. "Now, now, we can always do this _again_ sometime."

An evil gleam appeared in Valentin's scarlet eyes. "Oh, yes, we must do this again."

"Certainly...come by again soon." Lukas raised his hand and gestured to the door.

The ice on the knob melted away.

Alfred and Elizabeta wanted to bolt to the door and run for it.

Issue was that the magic trio stood between them and the door, and to get to the door, they would have to walk in between them.

Valentin decided to get things moving after a few moments spent during which the humans were in petrified silence.

"I'm starving..." He moaned, licking his lips.

He looked over at Elizabeta, then back at Arthur.

"I suggest you leave before Vali decides to stop asking me for permission. I can't control him when he's hunting for blood."

Meanwhile, Valentin seemed to be getting farther from cheerful and playful and closer to dangerous and thirsty.

Elizabeta found herself eye to eye with Valentin when the vampire flew across the room over to her.

"I think I'll have a taste of you after all." He whispered, licking his fangs with leathery wings spread.

Elizabeta ran for it, diving under Valentin's outstretched wing, barely dodging Valentin snatching at her, she sprinted to the door with Alfred close behind. She whiffed her first attempt at the knob, but gripped it on the second swig, she twisted frantically and pulled the door open.

Her long brown locks flying out behind her, Elizabeta fled down the hall, Alfred turned in the doorway to look back at Arthur and Lukas, along with Valentin who was glaring after them, as if considering giving chase.

Arthur gave a small wave, flicking his black wings up.

Alfred felt himself trembling again at how all of their eyes seemed to hollow out and give an air of madness about the trio.

Alfred's sneakers hit the tile as he retreated down the hall.

"Come again soon!"

Arthur called after him as Lukas waved his hand again, the door to the magic club slamming shut, seeming off its own power. Hiding away three beings in all their glory, that it seemed better for them to always remain behind closed doors.

Valentin's bloodthirsty attitude dissipated in a flash, and he was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"That was the best revenge ever!"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "You have experience in different qualities of revenge?"

Arthur let out a tired sigh.

"I suppose that worked out well, I'm beat."

"I could do that all over again!" Valentin cheered.

Lukas looked over at him disinterestedly. "Go fly around the school five times. Then get back to us."

Valentin chuckled. "Alright, alright. Let's hit the sack."

"Now there's an idea I can agree with."

"First..."

Valentin flapped his wings and shot over to the fridge in the corner. It was rather comical, seeing an everyday mini-fridge in the corner of such a beautiful, if darkly designed, ballroom.

He opened it open and pulled out a something similar to a milk carton, which he proceeded to pop open and take a large swig.

"Hey! Don't drink straight from the carton, barbarian!" Arthur called.

Lukas had already bedded down for the night; he was reclining on his chaise and reaching for a blue blanket.

"It's not like anyone but me ever drinks it!" Valentin replied, his lips now stained red.

Lukas looked over irritatedly as the two bickered, and it didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon, so he just dragged his blanket over his head. 

How had he managed to get landed rooming with these two?

He thought back to the horrified faces of those three humans when he'd floated up into the air.

A soft smile spread across his face, and he drifted off into dreamland, further plots and grand schemes for future troublemaking with his two best friends were already playing out in his mind. 

Like a spider skillfully weaving its web, delicately and purposefully placing every strand.

Lukas felt consciousness begin to leave him as he heard his two friends beginning to settle down for the night.

Lukas took pity on whoever was next ensnared in their artfully crafted web that proved such amusing, devilish, _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of them being sick enough of things to pull a stunt like this, and I always found it fun when the bullied group would turn the tables ^-^ I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a comment below, thanks for reading!


End file.
